fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rogue Cheney (Blankslate)
Rogue Cheney (ローグ・チェーニ Rōgu Chēni), whose real name is Ryos, is an exceptionally powerful Mage living in Earth Land alongside his partner Sting Eucliffe, as well as the Shadow Dragon Slayer, or at least, the most recognized Shadow Dragon Slayer in Earth Land. This Rogue Cheney is actually a clone of the original using Lacrima and the Arc of Embodiment, created by an unknown scientist who is believed to be in some sort of relation to the Ten Wizard Saints, similar to Wendy Marvell and Chelia Blendy, as a means to create "the ultimate Dragon Slayer." He is a supporting character in Fairy Tail: There & Back Again. Appearance Rogue is a slim young man of average height with rather messy black hair, which almost reaches down to his shoulders, along with some strands pointing upwards on top of his head and a prominent tuft obscuring most of his forehead. His hair is later brushed to the right side of his face covering up his right eye. He has red eyes with slit pupils similar to that of a snake's, like Gajeel Redfox's eyes. Rogue wears a long, black cape reaching down to his feet, with golden edges, a much lighter collar circling his neck, and a prominent, white ribbon hanging down on his chest. Such cape bears a light Sabertooth's symbol on it, almost in correspondence to Rogue's left shoulder. Below it, Rogue seems to wear a plain greyish blueish tinted white shirt, with prominent brown cuffs and what looks like a large metal band circling each of his biceps. From a light sash circling his waist hangs a distinctive, pale blue cloth waistguard, consisting of four long pieces of cloth reaching down below his knees. Each of these pieces is adorned by a large, dark cross with fan-shaped arms. Below such waistguard, Rogue wears a pair of armored boots, which, on the front, bear plates bearing the very same motif which appears on the waistguard Personality A simple term to describe Rogue is Quiet. ''Of all of the members of Sabertooth, he is the least expressive, the least emotional, and arguably the most respectful of them all. A boy who's goals remain set within his mind at all times, Rogue never strays from his path when it is set, as shown when his real counterpart focused entirely on finding and fighting Gajeel Redfox, the Dragon Slayer he had come to admire for so long. However, despite having such a set focus, Rogue is also the only member of Sabertooth who actually understands the concept of comradarie, learning to respect and protect those that he would refer to as "comrades" in battle, no matter what their feelings towards him. It is for this reasoning that Rogue sets himself off to find people that he can call comrades of his own. He is also a kind individual, in contrast (once again) to his Sabertooth teammates, and often refuses to indulge in the sadistic tendancies that his other Guildmates are known for. To him, combat should be approached with tact and smarts, not with the glee and joy of inflicting pain on their foe. If he does enjoy fighting, it's with one that he has set his mind to fighting, such as Gajeel Redfox. Even then, he doesn't express joy or excitement in said fights, sticking instead to his usual cool, calculative behavior. In fact, he rarely speaks in a fight at all unless he is discussing strategies with his partner Sting. Rogue also has a sort of brotherly relationship with Sting Eucliffe as well. Since he and the other Slayer had first found each other, they have felt a strange bond that keeps them from splitting into seperate ways, almost as if their paths are ones that they must share. Rogue is also more understanding of Sting than he is towards others, always helping him when the latter falls into a sad bit of grief over the fact that he isn't in fact the real Sting, nor that Rogue is the real Rogue as well, concerns that Rogue often has but never discusses outwardly. Nevertheless, like with Sting, Rogue is very protective of his ally and friend, and will go to many lengths to ensure his safety and well being. As a Dragon Slayer, Rogue also suffers from motion sickness. History This Rogue Cheney's creation process is a mystery, aside from the fact that it was created in some sort of joint project between the Magic Council and an unknown scientist. The fact that this clone is allowed to walk around earth land on his own seems to be proof of his evident perfection, but more of his past remains to be seen. Currently, this Rogue seems to have difficulty being within just a few miles of the real Rogue's presence, as doing so has shown that his body can start shaking and painful sensations are sent through his spine. It is likely that this is a sort of fail safe to keep the two Dragon Slayers seperate from each other. Synoposis Natural Skills/Abilities '''Immense Magical Power': With the combined training from a Shadow Dragon, along with the great levels of Dark Lacrima being placed within him, Rogue carries an unsurprisingly immense level of Magical Power. It ascends to such great heights when exerted, that anything below an S-Class mage pales in comparison to it's dark, unwelcoming nature. Appearing like that of blackened fire, the radiated Magic from Rogue's form can be staggering at times when one is close enough to him. So much so to where he has often been referred to as a "Blackened Defiler of Death," due to many believing that since he was able to kill a Dragon, that not even death itself could hope to outmatch him. It is a very dark, bluish violet shade, with some black mixed in it as well when it is exerted. Swordsmanship Expertise: 'A talent that he rarely exerts in battle unless given no other options, Rogue is highly adept in fighting with his weapon of choice: a katana referred to as "The Sword of Shadows." Whereas his partner Sting is far more skilled in brawling with his fists, like other Dragon Slayers, Rogue is just as deadly with this potent blade in his hands. Holding it in one hand, leaving the other open to cast spells, Rogue attacks in swift and nigh untraceable attacks that can tear through the flesh of his enemies as if they were just butter, using a style he refers to as "The Dragon's Sword Art." His partner, Sting claims to have the upperhand over Rogue in physical brawls, but at that same time, also acknowledges that with a sword in his hand, Rogue could turn the fight into an entirely different scenario. '''Heightened Physical Attributes: ' Typical First and Second Generation Dragon Slayers are incredibly resistant foes when it comes to endurance. Third Generation Slayers are considerably more so, which is all the more apparent in both Sting and Rogue's physical prowess. While both of them are capable of dishing out blows that can both break and slice through their foes within just a few clean hits, the are also highly resistant to most forms of damage. Rogue himself was able to withstand a massive Fire Dragon's Roar with only a few burns, an attack that would have more than likely blown away most other mages. *'''Martial Arts Expert: '''Although Rogue is very skilled in his use of sword play, a Dragon Slayer's best form of offense besides his magic is his hand to hand prowess, and Rogue is no exception. '''Tactical Genius: '''Another similarity that Rogue shares with Sting is a very well tuned and fearsome intellect. Unless driven to the absolute brink during a battle, Rogue always plans out his attacks, magic or no, and has a tendancy to plan out his foe's utter demise until the very end of the battle. A difference between Sting and Rogue, however, is that while Sting's spells are mostly straight forward attacks, Rogue's Shadow Dragon Slayer spells all require a much more tactical approach to a battle with him. Timing, calculation, and proper placement are all key for his techniques to work, and rarely do they fail. when he is fighting alongside his partner, Sting, his attacks mix with Sting's own attacks and make for much more potent, deadly spells that often beg for chemistry between the two of them, allowing for many surprising and incredible attacks from the Twin Slayers. Equipment '''Sword of Shadows: Rogue carries around a potent katana with him at all times, at least, this version of Rogue, that is. It appears to be rather unremarkable, upon first glance; a fairly average length and curve to it's form, along with a color scheme that matches Rogue's own attire. The handle of the blade is red, with a solid black wrapping around it that leaves the red spaces in the shape of diamonds, and it's tsuba is a golden color, while also shaped like a four leafed clover. The pommel of the handle is metal and gold as well. Finally, the blade itself is standard in appearance, but it carries a unique trait as well. Aside from being black with a silver edge, the sword has the inscription of a black dragon near where the blade and tsuba connect. This symbol often glows dark blue when his Dragon Slayer magic is in use, implying that it is more than just a simple back up weapon. The weapon is sheathed on his left hip at all times. Magic Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic (影の滅竜魔法 Ei no Metsuryū Mahō): Slayer magic is usually regarded as one of the most powerful forms of magic in existance. The power to form one's very body into that of a Dragon, the mightiest creature on the planet, is truly a force to be reckoned with. Rivaled only by God Slayer Magic, Dragon Slayer Magic is the most deadly form of combat that a mage can acquire, and Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic is possibly the deadliest of them all. A force that cannot be touched by mortal hands, seeable only in the daylight, shadows are the lurking demons that stand behind all who walk the earth. And if one can use these lurkers for their own will, then the possibilities are endless, and defeat of the foe is almost entirely assured. Utilizing darkness and shadow to his advantage, Rogue can slip through a battlefield completely unnoticed, able to bring down his enemies before they can even comprehend his presence. Slicker than water, and sharper than steel, the magic powers that this Slayer Magic grants Rogue is among the most deadly of all forms of Lost Magic. Darkness overcomes those who fall before him; even the mighty Skiadrum, the Shadow Dragon, was unable to match the sheer power that was held within Rogue. He can assume the forms of said Dragon as well, bringing about weapons, powers, and other abilities that Skiadrum had once possessed. * Shadow Dragon's Roar (影竜の咆哮 Eiryū no Hōkō): Among the most basic, and trademark spells used by Dragon Slayers is the "Dragon's Roar." A mighty spell that unleashes a mighty blast of the element that makes up that particular Slayer's power from their mouths, simulating the same effect and power of a Dragon's actual breath being unleashed upon the unlucky. Rogue's particular Dragon's Roar might not be the most destructive, but it is certainly the most fearful. As he prepares the attack, his eyes glow red with a sinister aura, his body radiates a strange, blackish smoke, and from his maw, a deadly torrent of black shadows is expelled, charging towards the foe and screaming like the souls of the damned. Being hit with this blast would be a fate worse than death itself, as the shadows in essence, "drown" the user and their magic, simulating the effect of water, but in a burning and painful manner. He can do this without saying the spell name as well, meaning that this blast can be fired without a single sign of warning beforehand. *'Shadow Dragon's Slash' (影竜の斬撃 Eiryū no Zangeki): The ''most basic form of Slayer magic is imbuing their fists, legs, or even their own head, with the element pertaining to their Dragon of origin. Rogue's variation transforms his hand into a cloak of shadows, shaping into the form of a razor sharp blade that extends to about the same length as his own arm. Swinging with enough speed to slice through steel, the Shadow Dragon's Slash can utterly rip an opponent apart with a single, well aimed strike. It is among Rogue's faster attacks in his arsenal, and it is also very durable as well. Rogue has used it to block oncoming sword swings of temendous force in the past, leaving him virtually unharmed. *'Shadow Dragon's Claw':' Seen as, more or less, a much stronger version of the Shadow Dragon's Slash, the Shadow Dragon's Claw allows Rogue to attack a foe at medium ranges in a more effective, but slower manner than the former. Swinging his hand out as if he is about to attack the foe physically, a sudden burst of shadows appears out in front of his extended hand, forming into what one could see as a large, shadowy Dragon's claw. Needless to say, the impact from this spell can be bone breaking, as the body of a mere human can hardly withstand the force of a Dragon's hand slamming into them. Sometimes, when not wanting to exert himself fully for the time, Rogue can also compress this Shadow energy down into his hand and use it for a powerful close range strike * '''Shadow Dragon's Crushing Fang: Sometimes, sheer force is required in order for one to defeat their enemy, and this is exactly what is accomplished with Rogue's Crushing Fang technique. Covering his hands in shadow once again, Rogue's eyes become a glowing blood red as he extends his fist out towards his foe at incredible speeds. When his fist makes contact with the opponent, their world is turned completely upside down. This attack involves Rogue's fingers clenching down incredibly hard against the foe's body, eventually tearing directly into it and inflicting severe, if not fatal damage. This attack does, however, have a drawback: it requires a much greater amount of focus than his other, basic spells, and Rogue can often find himself left in the open while preparing it if he isn't quick enough. *'Shadow Dragon's Waxwing Flash' (影竜の連雀閃 Eiryū no Renjakusen) As of right now, Waxwing Flash is the most powerful, Dragon Slayer based spell that Rogue is capable of while in his base form. Upon activating it, Rogue's entire body becomes enraptured in a shadowy black aura, making his hair spike up slightly and bristle, and his eyes to glow red like with his Crushing Fang. When he states the attack's name, several tendrils of shadow spread out from around him that he controls with his hands. These shadows lash out at the foe like a wild set of whips, constantly whipping and lashing out at his targets in such a violent, relentless manner, that it becomes almost impossible for them to be left fully in tact by the end of the onslaught. Rogue can also use Waxwing Flash for a defensive purpose as well. Bending the shadows further to his will, Rogue can cause these darkened tendrils to form up around him in a sphere shaped form and soak an immense level of damage. While not invinsible, the dome is more than capable of giving Rogue enough time to prepare his next stage of attack. It can also allow Rogue to quickly fade into the darkness within the sphere and reappear within another shadow elsewhere for a sneak attack or quick getaway. Advanced Dragon Slayer Techniques Shadow Drive (シャドウドライブ Shadō Doraibu): Sometimes, when Rogue's own base power just isn't enough for him to combat his opponents in an effective manner, he resorts to an actual Shadow Magic based spell that allows him to fight on an entirely new level: Shadow Drive. When activating this spelll, Rogue's entire body is engulfed in a fire like cloak of shadows that almost entirely darkens his form, while also making his shadow grow in size. His eyes also glow red once again, as it did with some of his previous base spells. With Shadow Drive activated, Rogue is capable of fighting on a level that is nearly twice his original strength, now completely capable of using Slayer spells that he wasn't capable of previously due to them requiring such great power. He has also stated that it was with this power that he killed the great Dragon, Skiadrum. It is his Shadow version of his partner, Sting Eucliffe's own White Drive. *'Dragon Slayer's Secret Art '(滅竜奥義, Metsu Ryū Ōgi): These techniques are among the most powerful and advanced spells within a Dragon Slayer's arsenal. :* Shadow Dragon's Cloak '(影竜の外套, Eiryū no Gaitou'':) Tearing and bending the darkness around him to bend before his might and will, that is what it means for Rogue in order to be a Shadow Dragon Slayer. And when in his Shadow Drive, Rogue breaks the Shadows down to use them for their most basic, primal form; to conceal and decieve his foes. Sinking into the darkness that makes up his own shadow, Rogue is capable of moving freely throught the battlefied at high speeds, being nothing more than a black surge that can flash before one's eyes in just an instant, and have them utterly defeated in that same amount of time. Over, around, side to side, and completely under. None of these directions are safe from the reaches of the Shadow Dragon's Cloak; Rogue can shift in between any and all of them easily. However, if one were to use a magic ability at the right time while he was in mid shadow form, the opponent can quickly break Rogue out of the process and leave him vulnerable. Dragon Force 'Dragon Force '(ドラゴンフォース, Doragon Fōsu): As he is a Third Generation Dragon Slayer, Rogue is capable of willingly calling forth the most powerful force that a Slayer can ever achieve: Dragon Force. Due to him having both been trained by Skiadrum to use the magic, as well as having Dragon Lacrima implanted within him, Rogue is capable of calling forth this powerful stage on his own accord whenever he chooses. "Having the best of both worlds." as he calls it. The ground beneath him quakes, his cloak begins to flourish, and his hair spikes up even further than it did in Shadow Drive, as the wrath of Skiadrum, the Shadow Dragon, becomes completely apparent in Rogue's transformation. His body is completely cloaked in a violent torrent of Shadow Magic, black markings and scale like features also covering parts of his body and making his appearance to be more like that of the great Shadow Dragon himself. His form also becomes slightly more bulkier as well, making him a force to be reckoned with both at close range and from afar. '''Unison Raid (合体魔法, ユニゾンレイド, Yunizon Reido): A spell which allows two Mages to unite their Magic into a single, combined and stronger attack. Sting has shown to be able to combine his magic with Rogue's creating powerful spells. *'Holy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang' (聖影竜閃牙 Seieiryū Senga): Sting and Rogue combine their magic together releasing a large amount of shadows and white light from their fists, creating a strong burst of white light and shadows. The force released from this spell has said to be nigh unstoppable, taking someone of a Seasoned S-Class or a Master Level Mage to hope to deflect or overpower their magic. Trivia *His theme song, as chosen by Blankslate, is "Stains of Time" by Maniac Agenda. *The concept of a "clone" character came from Per and Aha. All creds go to them. **Thanks to Per for letting me make this page to begin with.